


Three Decisions toward Embracing the Burn

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 21 April 2006 in response to <a href="http://sinick.livejournal.com/profile">sinick</a>'s prompt of <i>Post-HBP Snape/Draco: Candle. Sleep. Decision</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Three Decisions toward Embracing the Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinick/gifts).



> Written 21 April 2006 in response to [sinick](http://sinick.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Post-HBP Snape/Draco: Candle. Sleep. Decision_.

It had been a bad decision to accept the Dark Lord's gift of Draco, Severus knew, but that had been the only way of preventing the boy's being given to someone like Macnair.

It had been a worse decision, Severus was certain, to visit Draco after the boy retired on the first night, but he had known that Draco's nocturnal noises had nothing to do with sleep.

It had been a damning decision, Severus realized too late, to remove the candle from Draco's hand and use it on the boy himself, but Severus couldn't have left Draco to burn alone.


End file.
